The Story of the Jimjameree Tree
Joey and his friends have fun playing around their favourite place. As a storm arrives in the outback, the tree gets struck by lightning. Summary Main Zoo Lucy talks about her favourite place to be in. While the animals talk about it, Carrie has arrived when hearing about favourite places. Story Joey and his friends love playing around their favourite place: a large tree. Suddenly, a storm cloud is seen from a distance. Joey, Jimmy, and Phoebe get warned by Wally about a storm coming across Australia. It is said that the tree was struck by lightning multiple times. As the storm arrives in Australia, the tree is badly struck by lightning. The next day, the big tree is badly burned from the fire last night. Joey and his friends try singing to the tree, but nothing happened. The three ask Wally to revive it by bringing the rain across the tree. That night, lots of tree were grown; Joey and his friends play hide-and-seek near the trees. Moral Ending Carrie hopes Lucy found a favourite place. Lucy's favourite place is the zoo with all the animals. Gallery Ep 81 2.jpg Ep 81 3.jpg Ep 81 4.jpg Ep 81 5.jpg Ep 81 6.jpg Ep 81 7.jpg Ep 81 8.jpg Ep 81 9.jpg Ep 81 10.jpg Ep 81 11.jpg Ep 81 12.jpg Ep 81 13.jpg Ep 81 14.jpg Ep 81 15.jpg Ep 81 16.jpg Ep 81 17.jpg Ep 81 18.jpg Ep 81 19.jpg Ep 81 20.jpg Ep 81 21.jpg Ep 81 22.jpg Ep 81 23.jpg Ep 81 24.jpg Ep 81 25.jpg Ep 81 26.jpg Ep 81 27.jpg Ep 81 28.jpg Ep 81 29.jpg Ep 81 30.jpg Ep 81 31.jpg Ep 81 32.jpg Ep 81 33.jpg Ep 81 34.jpg Ep 81 35.jpg Ep 81 36.jpg Ep 81 37.jpg Ep 81 38.jpg|The Jimjameree Tree getting struck by lightning. Ep 81 39.jpg|The Jimjameree Tree catches on fire after being struck by lightning. Ep 81 40.jpg Ep 81 41.jpg Ep 81 42.jpg Ep 81 39.jpg|The repeating scene. Ep 81 43.jpg|The Jimjameree Tree completely burned down after being caught on fire from last night. Ep 81 44.jpg Ep 81 45.jpg Ep 81 46.jpg Ep 81 47.jpg Ep 81 48.jpg Ep 81 49.jpg Ep 81 50.jpg Ep 81 51.jpg Ep 81 52.jpg Ep 81 53.jpg Ep 81 54.jpg Ep 81 55.jpg Ep 81 56.jpg Ep 81 57.jpg Ep 81 58.jpg Ep 81 59.jpg Ep 81 60.jpg Ep 81 61.jpg Ep 81 62.jpg Ep 81 63.jpg Ep 81 64.jpg Ep 81 65.jpg Ep 81 66.jpg Ep 81 67.jpg Ep 81 68.jpg Ep 81 69.jpg Ep 81 70.jpg Ep 81 71.jpg Ep 81 72.jpg Ep 81 73.jpg Ep 81 74.jpg Ep 81 75.jpg Ep 81 76.jpg Ep 81 77.jpg Ep 81 78.jpg Ep 81 79.jpg Ep 81 80.jpg Ep 81 81.jpg Ep 81 82.jpg Repeating Scenes * The scene where the tree is on fire is shown twice. Video Trivia * This episode is very similar to the Wild Kratts episode, "Bat in the Brownies". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes